Ilalang di Tepi Jalan
by Kira-Seke
Summary: Kamui dan Kazahaya menjalani hari mereka di jalanan...


**Ilalang di Tepi Jalan**

**Disclaimer : **milik clamp lho...

**Warning: **AU banget lho, ga nyambung sama cerita aslinya. Jadi bagi yang ga suka sama karya ini karena selain AU cerita ini juga agak OCC, bisa langsung protes ke Kira. R&R (Read&Review)….

"Eh…eh…kok gitu sih? Lho kok marah. Jangan gitu sayang, jangan gitu sayang~… _Jreng_…." Sebuah tangan keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Makasih Pak," cowok dekil itu menerima uang yang disodorkan dengan senang. Cuma Rp 500 doang, tapi lumayanlah daripada ga ada.

Sekarang matahari mulai berada di puncak kepala. Panas…panas…panas banget… Itulah yang dirasakan cowok itu dari tadi. Tapi bibir kecilnya ga kuasa mengeluarkan keluhan-keluhan kecil. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad sejak orangtuanya meninggal. Dia ga akan mengeluh dan harus tetep semangat menjalankan hari-harinya.

Sambil menggenjreng ukulele alias gitar mininya, cowok itu mendatangi satu-persatu mobil yang berhenti di persimpangan jalan yang sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Meski panas matahari menyengat, debu-debu beterbangan dan asap-asap dari knalpot kendaraan mengepul keluar, dia tetep bersemangat. Sampe-sampe semua lagu yang dia tau, udah dia nyanyikan semuanya. Dari lagu rohani, dangdut, pop sampai lagu Inggris pun dia nyanyikan.

"Uptown girl... She's been living in her uptown world... I bet he never had a backstreet guy... I bet her mama never told her why," cowok itu semangat menyanyikan lagu kebanggaannya Westlife. Ya pastilah, dia kan fansnya Westlife meski ga pernah punya kasetnya.

"Makasih Pak, makasih Bu," cowok itu tetep mengucapkan makasih meskipun ga diberi uang sepeser pun.

Karena sudah merasa lelah, cowok itu beristirahat di pinggir jalan sambil minum teh yang dibelinya di pedagang asongan. Tangannya merogoh saku dan mengambil benda yang ada di dalamnya. Dia mengeluarkan uang hasil jerih payahnya dari pagi hingga siang itu. Dihitungnya setiap lembar dan setiap receh dengan teliti.

"Haaahh~," cowok itu menghela nafas. "Cuma Rp 4950 ? Nanggung banget." Cowok itu berdiri mendadak, "Tapi ga pa-pa. Yang penting ada uang buat makan. Alhamdulillah… Allahumma ya Allah…!"

"KAMUI…!!!" Puji syukur cowok bermata violet itu buyar karena ada teriakan yang menyebut namanya. Cowok cantik bernama lengkap Kamui Shirou itu langsung mencari sumber suara tadi. Ternyata dari ujung jalan ada seorang cowok berambut pirang yang cantik dan dekilnya ga kalah dengan Kamui sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Yo'i, Bos Kamui ! Hao a yuuuu todeeee??" tanyanya setelah menghampiri Kamui.

"Eh? Kamu ngomong apa sih? Kamu pake bahasa dari planet mana?" tanya Kamui bingung.

"Ya ampun… Bos ternyata ketinggalan jaman. Hao a yuuuu tode kan biasa dipake sama bule-bule buat nanya kabarnya orang. Masa gitu aja ga tau?"

"Perasaan ga gitu deh cara ngomongnya. Tapi itu ga penting. Yang penting, kamu jangan manggil aku bos. Emangnya aku bos?" Kamui mengeluarkan jurus semprot terjang dan tabrak dari mulutnya.

"Sori dori stroberi… Kamu kan udah kayak bos ato pemimpin anak jalanan di daerah simpang sini. Udah ah! Jangan cemberut gitu donk, soalnya nanti… uangmu aku ambil," cowok itu merebut uang yang ada di tangan Kamui.

"Balikin! Balikin uangku!" Kamui dan cowok itu berkejar-kejaran. Kalo difilmin, hawanya kayak film India lho. "Aku bilang balikin! BALIKIN…!!!" teriak Kamui histeris.

Cowok itu berhenti berlari karena kaget. "Buju busyet…! Suara apa tu tadi? Kayak suara kucing ketiban genteng aja."

Kamui langsung menangkap baju cowok itu dan langsung mengambil uangnya kembali. "Kamu jangan kurang ajar ya, Kazahaya!"

"Eitzzz… Jangan panggil aku Kazahaya, kepanjangan. Panggil aku Kaza! Kaza lebih singkat, keren dan maknyos."

Terserahlah, pikir Kamui.

"Gimana ngamenmu hari ini? Kalo aku belum dapat pa-pa. Tadi sih aku dapat cemban, tapi keburu dipalak sama preman pasar. Padahal tadi aku udah keliling-keliling, mana panas, banyak polusi dan perut laper banget. Udah jatoh ketimpa tangga pula."

Sok sastrawan deh, piker Kamui lagi.

"Trus, kamu dapet berapa Kam?" tanya Kazahaya.

"Meski jumlahnya nanggung tapi lumayanlah daripada kamu. Aku dapet Rp 4950. Kalo gitu, hari ini kutraktir makan nasi lauk tahu tempe plus sambal di warungnya Mbok Darmi deh. Gimana? Mau ga?"

"Kok cuma tahu tempe? Plus daging donk!"

"Daging… daging… makan ja daging tikus! Udah banyak, gratis pula. Bisa dibakar sendiri pake resep turun-temurun dari nenek moyangmu."

"Sialan…! Kamu kira aku kucing garong?"

Kamui mendapatkan pencerahan dari kata-kata Kazahaya. Dia langsung menggenjreng ukulele kesayangannya. "_Jreng…_ Kelakuan si kucing garong, selalu mencari sasaran. Maen sikat, maen embat opo sing lewat…."

Kamui dan cowok yang bernama lengkap Kazahaya Kudou alias Kaza itu pergi berjalan ke warung langganan mereka, yaitu warung Mak Lagender Mbok Darmi yang ga jauh dari tempat mangkal mereka. Warung Mbok Darmi terkenal dengan bumbunya yang top markotop surotop. Selain itu harganya juga terjangkau. Jadi banyak anak jalanan atau para pengamen menjadi langganannya.

Mereka berjalan sambil menyanyikan lagu dangdut yang lagi populer di kalangan pengamen dan anak jalanan, yaitu lagu belah duren. Karena berjalan sambil menyanyi dan mengobrol, ga terasa mereka udah sampe di warungnya Mbok Darmi.

Baru pertama ini, Kamui merasa nyesel banget udah mentraktir makan Kazahaya di warungnya Mbok Darmi. Gimana ga? Sekali makan aja, dia udah nambah satu kali. Malah mau nambah lagi. Padahal tadi dia bilang ga mau makan nasi lauk tahu tempe doank, tapi kenyataannya dia malah nambah. Harta kekayaan yang Kamui kumpulkan dari tadi pagi, udah masuk ke perutnya Kazahaya semua.

Satu porsi nasi tahu tempe di warung itu adalah Rp 1500. Kamui membeli 3 porsi, 3 x Rp 1500 = Rp 4500. Jadi kekayaan Kamui tinggal Rp 450 doank.

Bangkrut deh…

Setelah makan di warung Mbok Darmi, mereka pergi ke daerah taman kota. Mereka ke sana untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum pergi mengamen lagi. Taman kota terletak agak jauh dari persimpangan yang menjadi tempat mengamen mereka. Kalo berjalan kaki, butuh sekitar 15 menit untuk sampe di taman itu.

Sekitar 500 meter dari taman kota terdapat sebuah jembatan yang membelah sungai yang besar. Kamui dan Kazahaya berhenti sejenak di atas jembatan itu untuk melihat pemandangan. Bukan pemandangan yang layak untuk diliat sih. Jauh mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah sampah yang menggunung. Sampe-sampe air sungai itu menjadi keruh dan hitam. Kamui menjadi jijik sendiri. Meskipun dia anak jalanan, dia sangat suka kebersihan. Ga kayak anak jalanan laen yang ga terlalu mempedulikan kebersihan.

"Ayolah, Kam! Jangan bengong melulu! Ayo ke taman kota! Aku dah mau tidur-tiduran di sana nih…," kata Kazahaya membuyarkan lamunan Kamui.

Kamui langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali tanpa banyak bicara. Kayaknya semua energi Kamui udah ditelen sama Kazahaya seiring dengan butiran nasi yang masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan, mereka sampe di taman kota. Waktu yang ditempuh seharusnya 15 menit, tapi mereka molor sampe 30 menit. Maklum, namanya juga orang Indonesia *ato jepang?*, pastilah semuanya pada molor.

Kazahaya langsung berlari masuk ke taman kota. Dia segera menuju ke sebuah pohon yang besar. Kazahaya duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil menselonjorkan kakinya. Lalu dia memijit-mijit kakinya sendiri. Mungkin dia merasa capek abis berjalan ke sana ke mari untuk mencari uang.

"Fuuuhhh…. Enaknya di sini. Sejuk banget," bisik Kazahaya.

Kamui segera menyusul Kazahaya. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah Kamui terhenti. Dia melihat ada sesosok orang yang bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar dengan benda yang selalu dibawanya ke mana aja.

Orang itu adalah penjual buku. Penjual buku yang menggelar bukunya di bawah pohon yang rindang. Ngomong-ngomong, yang disukai Kamui itu bukan penjualnya tapi bukunya. Kamui sangat suka belajar. Dulu dia sempet bersekolah sampe kelas 4 SD, tapi berhenti di tengah jalan karena orangtuanya meninggal dunia. Meski udah berhenti sekolah, Kamui masih bersemangat mengenyam pendidikan. Dia suka belajar dari koran bekas yang ada di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Koran pembukus nasi pun, kadang-kadang dia embat juga. Akibatnya, Kamui ga pernah ketinggalan info.

Selain itu, Kamui juga mempunyai jaringan antarsesama penghuni jalanan yang sangat luas. Jadi temennya tersebar di berbagai penjuru di kota ini. Ada yang jadi pengamen, pengemis, pedagang kaki lima ato pedagang asongan. Karena itu, dia bisa membaca buku ato koran di pedagang asongan dengan gratis. Wow!

"Woooiii Kamuuuiii…!!!" Kazahaya berteriak memanggil Kamui. "Ngapain sih berdiri di situ? Ayo cepetan ke sini!!!" kata Kazahaya sambil nepuk-nepuk tanah di sampingnya.

Kamui ga menghiraukannya. Dia malah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Kazahaya duduk. Kamui berjalan menuju penjual buku yang membuatnya berdebar-debar itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya Bantu, Neng?" kata penjual buku tadi saat Kamui menghampirinya. Kayaknya penjual ini matanya agak rabun. Masa Kamui disangka cewek?

"Ada buku baru ga?" tanya Kamui nyuekin panggilan _Neng_ dari si abang penjual.

"Alah Neng ini bisa aja. Di sini kan abang jual buku-buku lama, jadi ga mungkin ada buku yang baru kan?"

"Oh iya ya… Kok aku agak error ya hari ini?"

"Trus, Neng ini mau cari buku apa?" tawar si penjual buku

"Aku liat-liat dulu ya, Bang. Kalo udah ada yang sreg, nanti aku bakal bilang."

"Kalo gitu titip bentar kiosnya ya! Abang dapat panggilan alam nih!!! Mungkin agak lama, soalnya panggilan kali ini agak berat," abang penjual buku itu langsung ngacir meninggalkan Kamui sendirian.

Kamui cengok. Mana ada orang yang menitipkan barang dagangannya kepada orang yang belum dikenalnya? Abang itu aneh banget. Kamui ga mau mikir yang macem-macem, jadi dia mulai memusatkan konsentrasi untuk mencari buku yang bagus. Akhirnya, mata Kamui tertuju pada sebuah buku yang warna kertasnya udah menjadi kecokelatan. Kamui mengambil buku itu dan langsung membuka-bukanya dengan sedikit hati-hati. Soalnya takut kalo buku itu lepas semua.

Kamui membaca dengan serius sampe-sampe ga sadar ma sekelilingnya. Dari belakang, Kazahaya udah siap dengan pose menyergap.

"Lha dhala matengane!!!" teriak Kazahaya mengagetkan Kamui.

"Copot copot eee… copot…!!!" kata Kamui latah. "Jangan ngagetin donk!"

"Makanya kalo baca buku jangan seserius itu. Emangnya apa yang kamu baca sih?"

Kamui menyodorkan buku yang udah berubah warna itu pada Kazahaya. "Spe… spe… Spe apa tuh?" tanya Kazahaya.

"Rambut kamu boleh bule, tapi pengetahuanmu tentang bahasa bule nol besar. Ini bacanya _Speak English Easily. _Artinya berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan mudah."

Kamui membuka-buka buku itu dan menunjukkan sebuah kalimat pada Kazahaya. "Coba baca ini!" perintahnya.

"Ini mah kalimat andalannya Kaza. Keciiiilllll… Ini bacanya hao a yuuuu todeee kan?"

"Ngawur… Ini bacanya how are you today? Bukan hao a yuuuu todeee. Belajar logatnya bule kayak cinta Laura donk!"

Kamui dan Kazahaya berdebat tentang bahasa Inggris yang jlimet itu. Setelah puas, Kamui mengambil sebuah buku yang berjudul _Bunga Berbicara. _Isi buku itu tentang berbagai bahasa bunga.

"Bahasa bunga mawar merah adalah cinta sejati," baca Kamui.

"Gombal banget…," komentar Kazahaya.

"Bahasa bunga matahari adalah aku selalu memandangimu. Bahasa bunga tulip kuning adalah cinta tiada harapan."

"Ngaco banget." Kamui mendelik ke arah Kazahaya saat mendengar komentarnya. Kazahaya langsung menutup mulutnya.

Kamui melanjutkan membaca isi buku itu. "Bahasa bunga ilalang adalah…eh? Emangnya ilalang itu bunga?" tanya Kamui pada Kazahaya.

Kazahaya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tau. Mata Kamui kembali menatap buku tadi, "Bahasa bunga ilalang adalah pantang menyerah."

"Nah!" teriak Kazahaya tiba-tiba hingga Kamui menjadi kaget. "Kamu mirip banget ma ilalang lho, Kamui."

"Ga mau ah! Masa aku disamain ma ilalang? Aku maunya disamain ma bunga mawar ato melati gitu. Aku kan cantik. Lha ini kok sama ilalang?" protes Kamui.

"Pede banget! Yang sama itu bukan bentuknya, tapi sifatnya. Tadi kan kamu bilang kalo bahasa bunga ilalang itu pantang menyerah. Nah, itunya yang mirip. Kamu kan orangnya ga pernah putus asa dan pantang menyerah. Kamu kayak ilalang yang tetep idup walau selalu diinjak sama orang. Itu gambaranku tentang dirimu."

"Oh? Gitu ya? Makasih atas pujiannya ya! Kalo aku kayak ilalang, berarti kamu kayak bunga…"

Kamui mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkata karena dia merasa ada suatu keanehan. Para penjual makanan dan pedagang asongan yang dari tadi mangkal di taman kota menjadi ricuh. Dari kejauhan, Kamui melihat abang penjual buku yang tergesa-gesa menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa, Bang? Kok rame-rame?" tanya Kazahaya pada abang penjual buku.

"Haaahh… haaahh… hosh… hosh… Capek banget. Haaahh… Tadi Abang liat ada mobil SPP yamg sedang menuju kemari. Bantuin beresin buku-buku ini ya?" kata penjual buku dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Siapa tu SPP? Kok semuanya pada bingung beresin dagangannya?" tanya Kazahaya dengan muka bego.

Kamui langsung menaruh tangan di pinggang. "Kazahaya…eh Kaza… kamu itu udah berapa taun jadi anak jalanan sih? Kok ga tau apa itu SPP? Kubilangin ya, SPP itu singkatan dari Satpol PP yang kerjaannya menyapu orang kayak kita. Gimana udah ngerti?"

"Udah donk, Neng! Jangan ngobrol aja. Bantuin beresin barang dagangan Abang aja!" kata penjual buku menengahi pembicaraan Kamui dan Kazahaya.

Mereka bertiga sibuk memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam karung. Dari kejauhan, mobil SPP alias Satpol PP udah mulai memasuki gerbang taman. Mereka bertiga dan pedagang laennya makin panik aja. Setelah meliat para SPP turun dari mobilnya, si abang penjual buku itu malah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu dengan membawa karung yang berisi sedikit buku. Buku yang laennya dia tinggal begitu aja di atas tanah. Kamui dan Kazahaya bengong karena otaknya belum bekerja maksimal untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "Bang… buku-bukumu!!! Masa kamu tinggal sih?" teriak Kamui. Namun abang penjual buku udah ilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kamui, daripada kamu mengawatirkan nasib buku-buku ini, lebih baek kamu khawatirkan nasib kita deh. LARI…!!!" Kazahaya menarik tangan Kamui dan menyeretnya menjauhi tempat itu. Soalnya ada beberapa petugas SPP yang berlari kearah mereka.

Kazahaya menyeret Kamui dan berlari dengan cepat melebihi larinya semut *ya iyalah*. Kamui masih belum ngerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sepertinya otak Kamui agak error hari ini.

"Haaahh… haaahh… Keliatannya ga ada yang ngejer kita," kata Kazahaya sambil meliat ke belakang.

Kamui belum connect juga. Satu detik kemudian, masih belum nyambung. Dua detik kemudian, belum ngerti juga, tiga detik kemudian, "Bahaya…! Cepetan lari! Nanti ditangkap sama SPP."

"Kamu ini dari tadi ke mana aja sih? Kok baru sadar? Perasaan, kamu itu lebih cerdas daripada aku...," kata Kazahaya sambil meliat ke belakang. Takutnya ada yang mengejar. "Ya ampun…!!!" Kazahaya semakin mempercepat larinya dengan masih menggandeng Kamui.

"Aduh… jangan cepet-cepet donk! Ada ada sih?" Kamui juga meliat ke belakang. "Waduh… mereka mengejar kita."

Di belakang Kamui dan Kazahaya, ada 3 orang SPP berbadan besar yang mengejar mereka. Mereka memacu lari lebih cepat lagi. Namun, kaki Kamui tersandung batu kecil dan dia jatuh tersungkur. Kazahaya membantu Kamui berdiri, sedangkan jarak antara mereka dengan 3 SPP semakin deket. Mereka jadi semakin panik.

Mereka langsung berlari lagi tapi ga secepat tadi, soalnya kaki Kamui sakit akibat terjatuh. Lama kelamaan jarak antara Kamui dan Kazahaya dengan 3 petugas SPP semakin mengecil. Akhirnya mereka tertangkap oleh SPP.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku…!" teriak Kamui saat tubuh kecilnya ditangkap oleh salah seorang SPP bermata emas.

Kamui dan Kazahaya yang tertangkap, diseret menuju ke mobil tahanan. Meski berontak, mereka tidak bisa berkutik. Namun seorang petugas SPP bermata hijau yang menangkap Kazahaya, sedang lengah. Kazahaya pun menggigit tangan SPP itu dan SPP melonggarkan penjagaannya. Akibatnya, Kazahaya dapat melarikan diri. Dia langsung menerjang SPP yang sedang menangkap Kamui. Akhirnya, penjagaan Kamui pun menjadi longgar. Kazahaya dan Kamui langsung bergandengan. Baru berlari beberapa langkah, Kazahaya yang berada di belakang Kamui tertangkap oleh SPP bermata hijau itu lagi. Gandengan mereka pun lepas. Kamui masih tetep berlari sambil meliat ke belakang.

"Kazahaya…!!!" teriak Kamui.

"Lari, Kamui! LARI…!!! Jangan hiraukan aku! Selamatkan dirimu sendiri!" teriak Kazahaya.

"KAZA…!"

"KAMUI…!"

"KAZA…!"

"KAMUI…!"

"Tenanglah, Kaza! Aku akan melaksanakan amanat terakhirmu dan aku akan selalu mengenangmu," teriak Kamui sambil lari.

"Emangnya aku udah mati," protes Kazahaya.

Mereka kayak Romeo dan Juliet yang sedang dipisahkan oleh keluarga mereka saja.

Kamui berlari meninggalkan Kazahaya yang udah tertangkap. Di belakang Kamui, ada seorang SPP yang mengejarnya. Lagi-lagi SPP bermata emas yang mengejarnya. Ngejarnya pun kayak orang yang kesambit setan najong. *coba tebak siapa SPP ini!*

Tangguh banget ini SPP, dari tadi kok ga capek-capek. Nyerah aja napa sih?

Kamui berlari terus hingga berada di atas jembatan. Setelah sekian jam otaknya mati fungsi, akhirnya otak Kamui mulai bekerja lagi. Kamui mendapatkan ide yang bener-bener original dan aneh, yaitu lompat ke dalam sungai. Meskipun Kamui sangat suka kebersihan, namun dia rela berkotor-kotoran demi memenuhi amanat terakhirnya Kazahaya. Dia lebih senang terjun ke sungai yang kotor daripada tertangkap oleh SPP. Kan ada yang bilang kalo berani kotor itu baek.

Kamui sudah memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan. Dia siap melompat. SPP yang mengejarnya pun sudah semakin dekat.

Kamui menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak, "Allahumma ya Allah…!!!" Kamui pun melompat ke dalam sungai yang kotor itu. Setelah terbiasa dengan rasa air yang lengket itu, ia mulai berenang menuju ke tepian.

Betapa kagetnya Kamui. Ternyata di pinggir sungai itu udah ada 5 orang SPP yang sedang mengepungnya. Ada SPP bermata emas, SPP yang pendiam, SPP bermata hijau emerald dan bertubuh kecil, SPP yang bawa-bawa pedang kendo dan SPP yang keliatan baek hati dan pintar. Sepertinya SPP yang mengejarnya tadi sempet meminta bantuan. Sia-sialah usaha Kamui untuk menghindari razia gepeng ini. Dia merasa bersalah pada Kazahaya karena ga bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya.

Kamui dan beberapa anak jalanan laennya pun dibawa ke kantor SPP. Kamui dan keempat anak laennya itu adalah anak terakhir. Maklum, mereka semua yang paling sulit ada yang bermata violet kayak Kamui, ada yang keliatan ceria, ada yang lembut berkacamata dan ada yang berkacamata tapi pemarah.

Di kantor SPP, Kamui diberi handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah. Di sana mereka juga diberi pengarahan agar tidak bekerja seperti ini lagi. Namun bagi Kamui, pengarahan ini ga mempan padanya. Ga ada satu kata pun yang masuk ke dalam otaknya seperti peribahasa masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan. Tapi yang lebih pas, pengarahan itu sebelum masuk ke dalam kuping Kamui udah keburu mental duluan. Yang malah dipikirkan Kamui dari tadi adalah kenapa ga da anak yang mau duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah beberapa jam berada di kantor SPP, Kamui dan keempat anak itu dilepaskan lagi.

Saat Kamui keluar dari kantor, dia meliat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang. Siapakah dia? Yapzz… dia adalah Kazahaya yang sedang menunggu Kamui. Kamui langsung tersenyum meliat sahabatnya yang sangat setia kawan itu.

"Yoo, Kaza!" Kamui memanggilnya.

Kazahaya langsung menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. "Yoo, Kamui! Kok kamu lama banget sih? Udah dari tadi aku nunggu kamu lho."

"Maap… maap…," kata Kamui sambil menghampiri Kazahaya.

"Perasaan, kamu kok bau ya?" tanya Kazahaya setelah mencium bau tidak sedap dari tubuh Kamui.

"Masa sih?" kata Kamui sambil meciumi badannya sendiri. "Oo… iya… ya… Makanya pas pengarahan tadi ga da yang mau duduk di deketku. Ternyata badanku bau banget,"

"Kok bisa bau? Emangnya tadi kamu ke mana aja?" tambah Kazahaya.

"Tadi pas aku dikejer-kejer sama SPP, aku terjun ke sungai. Soalnya SPP yang ngejer aku kayak mau memperkosa aku aja. Daripada ditangkap lebih baek berenang di gunungan sampah. Itu kan juga untuk memenuhi amanahmu yang terakhir."

Kazahaya mendelik ke arah Kamui, "Aku kan belum mati."

"Iya iya… maap… Tapi rencanaku yang original dan brilian itu gagal juga. Masa di tepi sungai itu ada banyak SPP yang mengepungku sih? Jadinya aku tertangkap juga," ungkap Kamui.

"Huuaahahahahaha…," Kazahaya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sial banget sih kamu, Kamui."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi keroncongan dari perut Kamui. "Aku laper nih. Makan di warungnya Mbok Darmi yuk!"

"Yuk! Tapi sana mandi dulu! Masa kamu mau makan dengan bau seperti itu. Aku bisa muntah tau."

Kamui meringis mendengar perkataan Kazahaya. "Kamu yang bayarin makanannya ya?" minta Kamui.

"Ga mau. Aku ga punya uang. Kamu aja yang bayarin ya?" Kazahaya ga mau kalah berdebat.

"Tadi kan kamu udah aku traktir. Berkat kamu, kekayaanku tinggal Rp 450. jadi kamu yang harus nraktir aku. Gantian gitu…," Kamui juga ga mau mengalah.

"Kamu aja, Kamui!"

"Kamu, Kaza!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

Kamui dan Kazahaya pergi ke warung Mak Lagendernya Mbok Darmi sambil berdebat hebat. Uuuppzzz… salah. Mereka mau mandi dulu. Soalnya bau boooo'….


End file.
